


if the heavens ever did speak

by celestialnovak



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, before all this disgusting season 3 shit, this is a weak attempt at poetry and it doesnt even rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialnovak/pseuds/celestialnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>murphamy drabble written from murphy's perspective because im just trashy like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	if the heavens ever did speak

**Author's Note:**

> ive been stuck on writing stuff for a while so this is progress i guess.  
> title from the ole classic, take me to church by hozier.  
> (this is kind of unpunctuated)

he traces your scars with callused hands.

  
mutters a quiet apology,

  
the steady rhythm of his breathing punctuating the sentence.

 

 

these hands are violent.

  
they have beaten and bruised,

  
left deep blue and black patches on soft skin,

  
but with you they are gentle and cautious,

  
and you wonder why.

 

 

you're afraid that you'll lose yourself in this.

  
glances that are more than just friendly,

  
considerate gestures and wondering,

  
when you will see him again.

 

 

both of you are damaged.

  
but somehow your jagged edges,

  
and his splintered sides,

  
seem to fit perfectly and together,

  
both of you make a whole.

 

 

you start to lose yourself in this.

  
looking up and seeing him stare at you,

  
with the universe in his eyes and sonnets on his lips,

  
his smile sparking something in you that you didn't know was there before.

 

 

this is how it goes.

  
honest eyes and a smitten smile,

  
fingers curled into his shirt as you kiss him goodbye,

  
his words in your head on repeat when he's gone.

 

 

you've lost yourself in this.

  
waking up beside curly hair and freckled skin,

  
his arm slung casually over your shoulder,

  
feet entwined,

  
sleepy smiles,

  
blissfully unaware in the early hours of dawn.

 

 

you know how he feels about you.

  
three words left unspoken,

  
shown through actions,

  
but you are grateful,

  
because this is all you've ever really wanted.


End file.
